


The Turning...

by iZombi



Series: Powerwolf Werewolf AU (No OCs) [2]
Category: Powerwolf (Band)
Genre: Agony, Battered, Being Attacked, Blood, Broken, First Full Moon, Gen, Gore, Mature for blood and gore, Pain, RATED MATURE for BLOOD AND GORE, Screaming, Transformation, Trauma, and out of their sockets, beaten, blinding white pain, bloodied, bones snapping into place, bones stretching, bruised, by a pack, cursed lycanthropy, discomfort, first time transformation, hot searing pain, human to werewolf, in and out of place, joints pop popping, lycanthropy, muscles stretching, of wild pure lycanthropic men, possible PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iZombi/pseuds/iZombi
Summary: We find the boys who are out on a late-night stroll, absolutely enjoying themselves, when suddenly they come across an old abandoned church. Falk tells the group that they should go and check it out, just to see if the building is still in good condition and if they could do some urban exploring, something that the twin brothers are especially fond of from their youth. And so, in they go to explore the building, they find it in relatively good shape, dilapidated in some parts but still doing well mostly. As they explore the building, unbeknownst to them, they have stumbled into what used to be the den of purebred lycanthropic wild men….
Relationships: Attila Dorn (Powerwolf) / Charles Greywolf (Powerwolf), Attila Dorn (Powerwolf) / Falk Maria Schlegel (Powerwolf), Attila Dorn (Powerwolf) / Matthew Greywolf (Powerwolf), Attila Dorn (Powerwolf) / Roel Van Helden (Powerwolf), Charles Greywolf (Powerwolf) / Roel Van Helden (Powerwolf), Falk Maria Schlegel (Powerwolf) / Charles Greywolf (Powerwolf), Falk Maria Schlegel (Powerwolf) / Matthew Greywolf (Powerwolf), Falk Maria Schlegel (Powerwolf) / Roel Van Helden (Powerwolf), Matthew Greywolf (Powerwolf) / Charles Greywolf (Powerwolf), Matthew Greywolf (Powerwolf) / Roel Van Helden (Powerwolf)
Series: Powerwolf Werewolf AU (No OCs) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195613
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The Turning...

**Author's Note:**

> TW: 
> 
> **RATED MATURE for: BLOOD & GORE, AND VIOLENCE
> 
> **DISCLAIMER: This story and the event that takes place in it is purely fictional, however it contains very real people, and any similarities to any real situation(s) is purely coincidental.
> 
> IF YOU BELIEVE THAT THIS STORY MAY UPSET YOU IN ANY WAY, THEN PLEASE REFRAIN FROM READING AND EXERCISE CAUTION WHEN READING.
> 
> \- - -

The boys walked on cheerfully through the woods that surrounded their home, it was a dense and extremely wooded area but very beautiful to explore _during daylight_ that is, but everyone agreed to go on a late-night stroll together and just explore the woods, something that they hadn’t been able to do for some time now.

As they walked, crossing various ravines and old dilapidated buildings that the woods had once swallowed up and reclaimed as its own, they stumbled close to an abandoned church, it caught Falk’s eyes, as the outside structure was very beautiful and intricate although somewhat overgrown with vines.

Something kept pulling him towards the church, perhaps a feeling of sorts? Fate? His destiny? Who knew… but what Falk _did know_ is that he had to go and find out what it was like inside, he hoped that it was still in good condition,

He turned his attention back to his friends, “Everyone…” he began, the others had their attention set on him, watching him closely with their flashlights as he talked, “Let’s explore the church, yeah? Come on, who knows, it might be in good condition inside!” he exclaimed

Attila looked over at the church, and felt the exact same pull that Falk did, however, instead of interest and intrigue filling him, he was greeted with an air of mystery, one so intoxicating he had to find more.

He turned back over to Falk, “I _suppose_ we could… doesn’t seem like it would _hurt_...” he said, shrugging his shoulders, after all, _what could go wrong_?”

Charles and Matthew turned to look at each other and then back at the church that sat off in the distance, and together they felt something pull them towards it, an intense feeling of adventure and exploration overwhelmed both boys,

“Yeah! Come on, Falk’s right! Let go!”

“I want to look that whole thing over, inside and out…!”

Both brothers equally chimed out in excitement, it had been some years since they last explored an abandoned building, urban exploring had been something that the twins had done in their youth,

Roel gave the building a glance and felt a similar pull, but he was filled with wonder, like a sort of childhood-like awe that made your eyes glint in amazement whenever someone told you of something wondrous and awe-inspiring,

“Oh, yeah… let's…!” Roel called out, now equally excited at the prospect of exploring this abandoned building,

And so, with mutual agreement, everyone headed off into the direction of the church, the silent feeling of that intriguing pull was drawing them ever so closer,

They knew not for _why_ they felt as though they _needed_ to be there, but they allowed the urge to consume them and followed it mindlessly,

Once inside the abandoned church, everyone split off in different directions to explore, Falk kept on walking forward towards a grand organ that sat close to the southern transept of the church, near the lectern and pulpit, it was a massive wooden beast, with a beautiful intricate design carved into it,

As Falk drew nearer and examined the carvings closer with his flashlight, he saw that it was that of wolves and the forest, quietly he thought that it was an odd design choice for a church but he allowed the idea to pass freely through his mind,

Not really giving it any more attention,

Attila kept walking and reached the pulpit, there on it still lay a bible, it was very dusty and old, that much he could tell,

Gently dusting it off, Attila opened the massive book to a random page and began reading, but quickly deduced that it was all in Latin, although he wasn’t too fluent in the language, he was able to pick up a few words here and there as he read,

Quietly, he whispered to himself the words from the bible, trying to pronounce them as best he could,

Charles and Matthew stuck close to each other like glue, they walked over past Attila, to the furthest most area of the church, to the sanctuary where the altar lay, there the two examined the creepy and old worn-out statues of a deity they did not recognize, as well as several other wooden statues of Jesus Christ, Mary, Joseph, and God.

The deity that they did not recognize had the body of a man and the head of a wolf, they wore the traditional Catholic priest garb and held up a miniature cross up to the sky,

“What kind of _god_ do you think this is?” Matthew asked, examining the statue,

“I don’t know… it’s definitely not one I’ve _ever_ seen before…” Charles replied, eyeing the other statues as well,

Roel stood in the nave of the church, the center, and he looked up and around at the stained-glass windows that were covered with years of dirt and other gunk from weathering, as he shone his light onto the glass, he saw various images of the same wolfish deity that Charles and Matthew had discovered,

He saw it in the same depictions and poses as other popular Catholic deities, he thought that it was very beautiful albeit a bit creepy at best and very concerning,

“Hey, guys…?” Roel called out and got back an assortment of replies of acknowledgment,

“Doesn’t this place… I don’t know… seem a bit _strange_ to all of you?” he asked

“Yeah… a bit…” Falk replied, he ran his fingers lightly over the keys of the organ, careful to not press any of them, suddenly he was getting a sensation of impending dread and doom wash over him,

Roel and Falk could both hear the others also agree that this place was a bit strange for being in the middle of the woods, obviously, it was very old, dilapidated, and abandoned, but somehow… it was kept in good shape…

_Why?_

That was a question none of them had an answer to…

Outside of the church, were a group of five black beasts who walked on all fours like animals, they all had the body of a man but the characteristics of a wolf; ears, tails, fangs, even eye coloration, fur, snout, and a canid-like appearance to the skull and body,

Whatever these things were, they certainly were not of human origin,

The larger one sniffed the air, and turned to its pack brothers,

“ _Fratres, non sumus advenae in sede disceptent…”_

“Brothers, we have intruders in our abode…”

It growled, clearly angered by what it had discovered through its powerful scent glands, it had picked up the distinct scent of five adult human males, all of whom were residing in their den, their _home,_

_“Quid faciemus, ut, stipant pater?”_

“What shall we do, pack father?”

asked one of the beasts,

_“Exterminaturum dixerat...!”_

“Exterminate them…!”

The leader dictated with yet another growl, and the others all silently nodded, as they followed their pack leader to the church, they would all approach the building from the front, effectively cutting out the only escape route for the intruders,

“I think we should leave, guys… this place isn’t right…” Spoke Roel, who was quick to gather his few belongings and start to walk towards the narthex, the entrance of the church,

However, a horrible chill ran up his spine, freezing him in place, he didn’t _dare_ take another step forward,

Falk approached Roel cautiously, “What’s wro-?” he was about to ask him something when he too gasped and took a step back, his eyes had made contact with something that stood ominously at the entrance,

Attila, Charles, and Matthew all looked at each other, they didn’t understand what was going on, what had their friends seen that they didn’t that had them so spooked?

They turned their heads over to where the entrance was and with their flashlights, all shone them down to that area,

There they found five black beasts that slowly stood from their four-legged position, like men they rose, but… they _weren’t_ men…

“Wh-What the **_fuck_** is **_THAT?!_** ” Shouted Charles, who was scared shitless at what he was witnessing,

“I d-d-don’t kn-know…” sputtered Matthew, his voice meek as he was terrified,

Attila didn’t speak a word, he just stood in silent shock as he watched the beats, his hand on his mouth, eyes wide, he didn’t know what to make of them, nor did he have a name for them,

The larger beast growled hard and loud, the sound reverberated through the walls of the church and echoed into the ears of the boys, they could also distinctly swear that they felt the vibrations within them, for such a creature to produce a sound and have you feel it in you? This creature must be extraordinary…

_“Quem locum calcaverit in finibus nostris audeat adiens sanctam requiem?!”_

“Who are you to dare tread in our home, invading our holy place of rest?!”

The beast roared, it was very clearly angered by their presence in its home,

Roel was the first one to turn around in his heels and try to sprint backward towards his friends, but was quickly halted when one of the other beasts pounced on him,

It threw Roel onto the ground with a hard thud, knocking the wind out of him,

Unable to breathe Roel looked up and over to his friends, fear in his eyes as the beast above him pinned him down to the ground effortlessly,

The larger beast growled in annoyance,

“Ne occideris sunt gentes!”

“Slay these heathens!”

it commanded, gesturing wildly at all of them, as it snarled, bearing its sharp fangs that glinted like pearls in the light of the flashlights,

The other beasts that stood beside the larger one all sprang into action, splitting off as they each picked their targets, running full speed ahead,

The rest of the boys split off and ran in various directions within the church, each one of them desperately trying to avoid certain death,

The one that had Roel pinned down, bit onto his shoulder, it did not tear the flesh apart but merely bit down hard, luckily it had not broken any bone yet with its massive maw,

Roel cried out in pain as he felt a flash of hot searing pain shoot from where the beast bit down, he couldn’t move his shoulder because of the blinding pain,

The beast then tore at Roel’s back with its elongated sharp claws, slicing the clothes open effortlessly, soon there was a mist of red as the beast splattered Roel’s blood on both floor and wall,

At some point, the pain became too much for Roel, his screaming ceased as he passed out from both the pain and possible shock his body was quickly sent into,

The beast above him took it as a sign that the human male had perished, not even bothering to check if it was correct, it got off of Roel and joined one of its bestial brothers who was having trouble with Attila,

Attila had somehow managed to wedge himself in the confessional, it was a small and tight space for a man as big as his stature, but he dealt with it nevertheless,

The beast that approached to aid its brother simply waltzed over and tore the door off in one swift motion, exposing the pray that shrieked in surprise,

The other beast who had received the aid grinned wickedly at Attila, it grabbed him from the ankles and pulled him out and over to where it was,

Once Attila was on the floor and being dragged, sufficiently vulnerable, the beast bit down onto Attila’s left ankle,

It howled with laughter as it heard Attila wail in pain, it then swung its paws at him, slashing Attila’s chest open with its claws, tearing the clothing apart, Attila yowled in pain as he was being systematically torn into by the beast,

The other who tore the door open stood back and laughed as it watched its brother deal with its prey in sadistic delight,

Eventually, Attila too fell unconscious due to shock, he went limp and didn’t respond to any stimuli the beast inflicted upon him,

It grunted in disappointment as it threw Attila’s body into the ground like a used rag,

The two beasts looked at each other and then back over to their remaining three brothers, they stood by Attila’s unconscious body and watched on eagerly at how the others dealt with the other humans,

Matthew tried to outrun the beast that chased behind him but managed to trip on his own shoelaces, he landed on the ground with a thud, as he desperately squirmed to get up from his vulnerable position, behind him he could feel as the beast grabbed at both of his ankles and dragged him back over to the northern transept,

Matthew hollered in fear as he tried desperately to grab at the pupils in vain hope that he could somehow out strength the freak of nature that held him,

But the beast merely just laughed at his pitiful attempts to flee,

Eventually, when it had Matthew pinned down, it waved one of the other beasts that stood idly by over to join in on the _fun_ ,

Matthew called out in pain as he felt teeth sink into his thigh, tears pricked his eyes as the pain became too much for him to bear, he tried to reach for a piece of broken off wood from the ensuing chaos of broken furniture, he planned on using it as a weapon,

The beast that held him down saw what he was trying to do and swiped at his arm, tearing the flesh and spraying blood in the process, he cried in pain at the act,

In time, Matthew too fell unconscious from shock, the other two beasts left his body, crumpled on the floor like a sheet of unwanted paper,

Charles had ultimately suffered a similar fate as his brother, but he had been pinned to the wall by the beast that held him, it bit onto his shoulder much like Roel and then threw the man onto the floor, only to then step on his chest with enough force to knock some wind out of him,

When the beast picked up Charles for the second time, it threw him against the wall, not hard enough to break his bones or snap his spine, but enough to knock out Charles, and there he lay on the floor, unmoving and broken.

The beast that had Falk was worse than its brothers, this one liked to play with its prey, it held Falk down and laughed as the smaller man shrieked in horror with tears in his eyes,

_“O? Cur cibum frater tuus apud te ludere?”_

“Oh? Why do you play with your food brother?”

One of the beasts asked the one holding Falk, it eyed the smaller man hungrily,

_“Sicut enim lepus! Desperate in manibus effugeret! quid ridiculam!”_

_“_ Just like a rabbit! Desperate to escape my grasp! How funny!”

it laughed, finding Falk’s struggles of vain absolutely entertaining,

_“Et cogitavi ut occidere nuntiatum est, non ludere cum eam tu fatuus...”_

“I thought I told you to kill it, not play with it, you fool…”

Called out the larger beast who stood still at the entrance, had it watched the chaos of the ensuing struggle unfold before it?

_Of course,_ it had… what else would the _sickening_ beast do?

_“iam agi ut mihi nihil fastidit ...”_

“Be done with it already, that thing disgusts me…”

it commanded, waving a dismissive hand as it to tell the other to just get on with it already,

The beast looked down at Falk and grinned, it grabbed him by his neck and raised the man effortlessly into the air, Falk was chocking and couldn’t get any air into his lungs, he desperately scratched at the things’ paw, trying to get it to free him,

One of the other beasts behind Falk took the opportunity to walk over and tear off his clothing, before biting down onto his hip,

The act made Falk grimace in pain as he couldn’t scream due to the paw that constricted his airways,

Eventually, Falk fell limp, possibly due to shock as he was bleeding onto the floor,

The beast that held him dropped the smaller man onto the floor carelessly,

The creatures all walked over to their leader, with wicked grins one spoke up,

_“Sarcina patris facinus patratur ... nobis quid vis ut faciam?”_

_“Pack father, the deed is done… what do you wish of us to do now?”_

it asked, attentive to its leader and its demands,

_“Nihil, ut et relinquere, hic locus odor odor apud hominem, non est in silvis Nunc vadam, altius ac nos ad novas dici vivere ...”_

“Nothing, we shall leave, this place is tainted with the smell of man, we must now go into the woods, deeper, and claim new territory for us to live…”

It explained as it began to leave the church, the others nodded and followed behind it,

Together the five beasts ran off into the night, off into the distance, never to be seen again…

Two nights passed since their initial meeting, all five boys lay on the floor physically unable to get up and move due to their injuries and the hot searing pain that would flare up if they did, they were all laying on the floor unable to do much,

It was currently the night of their third day stuck inside of the church, outside they could hear various creatures of the night, owls, actual wolves, foxes, coyotes, crickets…

On a normal night, the sounds of the forest and nature would be calming and tranquil for all five men,

However, they were all on edge, each one quietly dreading the beasts or something else to walk in and kill them off one by one, or force them to watch the demise of one another,

Normally, it would take some of them until exhaustion enveloped them to finally fall asleep, and for some it was crying themselves to sleep,

Suddenly, Falk from where he lay, crumpled on the floor looking over to one of the windows of the church he saw a strong almost ethereal white light shine through,

He didn’t know what it was and feared asking,

Outside, the clouds of the night had parted ways and displayed the moon, it was in its full moon cycle, it was shining brilliantly and gave off a stupendous white light that lit up the night, and if you stopped and listened closely, one could even hear the distinct sound of wolves howling at the moon,

Before he could even form a coherent thought, he felt a strong pain overtake him from within, like fire he ‘burned’ and let out the most bone-chilling wail, the others looked on in silent horror at their friend,

They all watched as Falk’s skull and face stretched into that of a more canid-like appearance, flesh-tearing from the body, making the most disgusting sounds as blood came out from the wound,

Beneath the torn flesh was fur that kept appearing as it encompassed his skin, Attila noticed ears growing on his head as well,

Falk was physically unable able to scream in pain any longer, he now just lay there on the floor, shaking, convulsing, groaning, and moaning as his body morphed into that of the beasts that had attacked them,

There came a point where Falk’s senses seemed to be dulled momentarily as he half sat up and tore at his clothes desperately with one hand, they were becoming constricting for his growing body,

He was now about two feet taller than the height of an average human male, standing at a whopping 7ft 9inches when transformed into a werewolf, but still maintaining his regular height as a human,

Charles listened on to Falk’s transformation, as he was unable to look from where he lay on the floor,

He could distinctly hear bones snapping and shifting, almost as if his body was re-adjusting to how it now had to look like,

Charles shuddered in horror as he heard Falk moan out in pain during the entire process,

After some time, silence overtook the church once again as Falk fell unconscious yet again, his transformation now fully complete, chunks of flesh and gore, as well as blood, lay all around Falk, his clothes were but merely tattered rags that decorated the floor now,

“F-Falk?” Attila called out and got no response, he looked over at the werewolf that was his friend that lay motionless, he was convinced that he watched him die,

Just before he could say anything more, he heard Charles and Matthew moan in pain, similarly to how Falk was, and in horror watched as they too transformed from a man into beasts,

His eyes darted over to Roel who was holding his skull, curled in on himself howling in pain, as he too was also transforming,

Attila felt his heart rate increase, he could hear his pulse in his ears as he watched on in alarm as his friends became beasts,

Suddenly he too could feel what was a head-splitting headache that made him feel as though his skull would break open in half like an egg, he cried out as he too was being forced into his first virgin transformation by the power of the full moon.

Eventually, the cold sweet arms of nothingness enveloped him in its sweet embrace, and the world around Attila fell dark once more.

Attila awoke with a start from his dreamless slumber when a bird hit itself against the stained-glass window, thinking that it was one of the same beasts from before who came to finish the job, Attila stood up effortlessly from the ground in an attack stance, ready to strike at…

… _nothing…_

_‘Wait, am I standing up…?’_ Attila finally realized and looked down at himself and nearly shrieked when he saw claws and furry paws, but then his brain quickly reminded him of how he and the others all had transformed into these… these _things_ ,

Whatever they were called Attila couldn’t recall,

He looked over to Falk and rushed over to his side, and once kneeled next to his friend he realized that the bite wound that inflicted on his left ankle wasn’t there,

_Huh… that doesn’t make sense…_

‘ _Wasn’t I injured?’_ he asked as he examined his ankle, pressing on it with his fingers, trying to feel for any signs of pain, and when he didn’t feel anything he stood there staring at where the would-be injury used to be,

_Had he magically been healed by some mysterious force?_

Attila didn’t understand anything that was happening but was very thankful that at least the injury was no longer there, He looked over Falk and examined him, finding no injuries of the sort on him, he gently shook his friend awake, trying to rouse him,

Falk eventually woke and when the two saw each other, they embraced in a tight hug,

“You’re ok! Thank the heavens!” Attila happily cried out as he hugged him

“We’re alive!” Falk exclaimed and when he pulled away from the hug did he actually notice that Attila was one of those beasts, he looked different, like a smaller version of the larger beasts, but still the same,

“Wait… why are y-“ he noticed his own hands and almost began to panic when Attila stopped him,

“Falk, I think that whatever happened on that night… I think that we’ve been cursed into being these beasts by one of those things that attacked us-“ he paused, “We’re one of them now…” Attila finished.

“ _You’re fucking kidding, right?”_ spoke a familiar voice from behind both men, they turned their heads over to where they heard the voice and saw Charles, Matthew, and Roel all awake.

“ _Please,_ tell me you’re joking and that all of this is a dream…” Matthew pleaded,

Attila shook his head, “It’s not a dream Matthew… look around you, we’re still in the same church as that night…”

Matthew swallowed thickly, as he slowly came to terms with their new predicament, he held onto his brother’s hand for emotional support,

Roel locked eyes with Attila, “So you’re telling us that _all the shit we went through_ was _real_?” he asked,

Attila nodded, “Yes… it would seem so…”

Falk looked to Attila, “What do we do _now_?”

Attila looked down at the ground and at his paws, “I… I don’t know… I just… I just know that we can’t go home looking like _this_ …”

“So, what? We just stay here and starve to death or until we somehow go back to being normal?” Charles asked

“It’s our only choice”

“Bullshit, we have to do som-“

“-And just _what_ do you suggest that we do, Charles?” Attila asked, wanting to know what excuse Charles could come with,

Charles’ ears craned backward and lay flat against the skull in embarrassment, his tail tucked in close to his body, he was ashamed because Attila was right, there wasn’t anything that they could do looking like _this,_

Because if they did try to go back to home looking like this, in broad daylight, they’d probably be killed on the spot,

“Ugh… alright, you’re right…” Charles relented,

“So, now _what_?” Roel asked,

Everyone sat silent as a growling sound filled the air, everyone turned their heads towards the source, the sound was coming from Falk’s stomach, the poor boy was hungry,

“Well…” Attila began, “We should try and wait until it gets darker to get firewood and probably… find something to eat…”

“Like what?” Matthew asked

“Like a deer…”

“How would we even-“ Matthew got cutoff,

“Were these beasts, do you remember how strong and fast they were? Maybe we could hunt a deer and then cook it over the fire… it’ll be our first meal of…” he trailed off trying to think of how much time had passed since their fateful meeting with their makers,

“…Our first meal since we first got turned, which probably has been four maybe five days since then…” Roel finished

“And so, it shall be…” Attila announced,

“So, what do we do now then?” Charles asked

“Rest, or we could talk about what happened…” Roel suggested,

“No thanks, I think I’m going to sleep it off…” Matthew spoke, already curling up and getting ready to rest yet again, his brother joining him,

Falk got up, “I’m going to explore the rest of this church… I don’t feel like sleeping, at least not _yet_ ….” He stated, walking off

Roel looked over to Attila, “Do you think we’ll make it through whatever the hell this is?”

Attila nodded with a sigh, “We have to… I mean, we were left alive for a reason… so perhaps there must be some sort of divine motive for keeping us all alive and like this…”

Roel nodded, “I hope you’re right…”

“I hope so too…”


End file.
